


1:58

by Jio



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jio/pseuds/Jio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan was gone. Everything was just dark and quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1:58

 

** 1:58 **

 

 

Sehun was wide-awake when someone opened the door to his room, even though his eyes were closed. The dim light from hallway washed through the crack, most of the room was covered by the shadow figure. Whoever it was didn't enter right in. It wasn't Suho hyung coming back, and he actually didn't care.

"You're asleep?" The shadow asked, his voice warmed. It was Kai. Kai and his stupid question at stupid timing.

"No." He replied, out of habit.

The door closed with a small thud. Kai was in one of his moods again. He could hear Kai walking toward his bed and it was so uncomfortable with him in this small room. He hadn't talk to anyone for days and suddenly he was just _here_ as if nothing happened.

"Can I stay here?"

Sehun said nothing for a moment, then sighed and lifted the covers up in an invitation. It was a habit he didn't really know he had. Only Kai would ask that, normally other members would just get on.

Kai slipped in, stretched his legs, one of his arms went around behind his head. Silence settled over the room, so quiet that for a moment Sehun thought they were going to sleep like this. It felt suffocating. He didn't think he know _this_ Kai at all.

"What are you doing here?" He blurted out only to immediately regret it, it sounded strange even to his ears.

"I like being here." Came Kai's calm answer.

"You have your own room," he protested, "with Dyo."

Kai was silent but he changed his position. If Sehun turned then they would be face to face, and Sehun would rather die than see that stupid face of Kim Kai right then.

"I like being here." Kai repeated, as if it was the only reason in this world, "with you."

"You are ridiculous." That was all that came out of his mouth, because who possibly thought Kim Jongin, who refused to talk to anyone since Luhan left, could say something like that.

Sehun felt restless. He was almost sure Kai could feel his heart beating from a million miles away and he squirmed uneasily.

"You really can't stay still for a minute, can you?" Kai asked, his voice sounded amusing.

Sehun turned his head, they were face to face now but he really didn't care. " _You_ know I can."

Kai shuffled again, this time he fixed the pillows then put his arms behind Sehun's head like they were sitting on a sofa. His other hand must be somewhere near Sehun's neck, because suddenly Sehun couldn't breath in.

He waited, because he knew Kai hadn't said anything _near_ the reason why he came here tonight.

"I miss Luhan hyung."

There it was. Came Kai's voice in a quiet tone. So quiet Sehun thought he might imagine it.

"Yeah, me too." He breath out. He could see Kai's face was so close to his own, their eyes looked straight at each other. Kai's were soft, just like when he were tired. Maybe it was just all in Sehun's head, because it was really dark in here. "We never expected it to happen." He added awkwardly in a failed attempt to just say anything.

"But it did."

He really didn't know what to say to that. Everything could happen. It did feel like you were stabbed from the back and it physically hurt, but you just couldn't do anything.

"Have you ever thought about future?" Kai asked, he didn't look away.

"Lately, yeah." It was true. He never had.

"What did you think?"

"Much."

"How much?"

Sehun hesitated. It was unusual. The question was unusual. He wondered what Kai was thinking at the moment. What he was _expecting_.

The tension built up. Kai wasn't going to back down. In the dark his eyes were the only thing that was clear.

Sehun stopped thinking. He moved under the blanket, tilted his head, and all of sudden, he arms were opened.

"This much."

They were hugging. Probably. Sehun was too busy hiding his embarrassment into Kai's collarbone. His arms hung around Kai's shoulder like a sloth hugging his tree, his legs fell awkwardly in between and he might be so dead after this because his heart could explode just about any moment.

"Just this much." He repeated. Because the three words were everything he thought of right then.

Neither of them moved. He felt Kai's breath right on his forehead and it was _so_ soothing he could fell asleep right there.

Kai shifted, so that his hands were on Sehun's back, pulled him in impossibly close before mumbling something into his ears.

"You're cute."

"Kim Jongin, are you _on drugs_?"

Kai laughed, his voice was kind of breathless and Sehun couldn't help but laugh along.

It was one fifty eight in the morning, everything was just dark and quiet.

 

**End.**


End file.
